The present invention relates to a splicing module test set for use in a telephone system.
When extending or modifying telephone service, it becomes necessary to frequently splice pairs of telephone lines. In order to facilitate identification of pairs ready for transfer, telephone lines were originally joined one wire at a time. With present day advances, utilizing a modular connector, up to 25 pairs can be transferred at one time.
However, it is still necessary to insure that the connections have been in fact connected properly, e.g., tip-tip and ring-ring connections are connected properly. Prior art systems have generally utilized a manual checking of proper voltages (including visual checking of meters) to insure that a proper connection had in fact been established. A problem with the prior art is that the verification of proper ring-tip connections could result in interruption of subscriber service.
This is particularly true where the verification is for "special" circuits those telephone services other than plain old telephone services (POTS)--which cannot tolerate any type of interruption of telephone service.
Prior art techniques can introduce the element of human error when checking for proper ring tip connections, particularly for facilities utilizing complex telephone switching apparatus, such as a private branch exchange (PBX). It would be a desirable feature to obviate the need for manually checking the proper connection of a spliced pair, thereby reducing or eliminating any human error element, particularly with the telephone lines known as "special" lines. In view of the above background, it is an objective of the present invention to provide an improved splicing test set.